


one day

by sunshineflying



Series: Reylo Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: Written for a prompt on Tumblr. Kylo and Rey's bond connects them as Rey sits in the empty cockpit of the Falcon, and they talk about why she'd left him behind in the throne room.





	one day

“Why did you leave me?”

They’re the first words Kylo utters when their bond connects them once more. Rey sits in the empty cockpit of the Falcon, watching stars float by the ship. Chewie said he’d be back, but Rey thinks he’s gone to take a nap. Whenever one of them finds an empty bunk on the ship, they take it and sleep while they can, before someone else needs it.

Rey sleeps quite well in the chairs of the cockpit, but doesn’t - not when she’s flying them to wherever the coordinates will take them. She frowns; the way the Force has Kylo projected, it looks like he’s her copilot. In the  _Falcon_. Her chest tightens. If only such a thing could really happen.

“That wasn’t how it was meant to happen,” Rey says softly. “I couldn’t go with you.”

Kylo’s eyes look down at the ground - or, from Rey’s perspective, at the control panel. She wonders if he ever sat in that exact seat, Han Solo where she’s seated now, the two of them soaring off for adventures all over the galaxy. It seems so idealistic, but yet so  _realistic_  all at the same time. She wants to ask, but knows that she cannot. That part of his past is dead and buried with his father.

“Couldn’t then, or couldn’t ever?” he asks.

Rey’s chest aches at the way he sounds so resigned, so miserable. Perhaps being Supreme Leader of the First Order isn’t all he expected it to be. She can’t imagine it’s  _fun_ , trying to command General Hux around. 

“Couldn’t then,” she replies in a singsong voice.

Kylo doesn’t look at her, but she does feel a flicker of hope take root in his chest, like reassurance that he hadn’t completely screwed up that day. Rey admits that the words hurt, but that they were words she’d needed to hear and to say. “You were right,” she says softly, knowing it’s something she needs to say. “But we need to do more apart before we can be together.”

“You say that like you love me or something,” he retorts before he can stop the words from coming out.

Rey frowns. “You’re my closest friend right now,” she confesses. “You know me better than anyone else.” Rey glances at Kylo, hopes that he understands just how much she means to him, though she doesn’t know exactly how to describe it. “I thought I should give you space so you could figure out what you wanted to do next. Without the adrenaline.”

“Don’t give me space,” he snaps. “That’s the last thing I want with you.”

Rey flinches, and he looks over at her. The conflict in his eyes there is stronger than ever; Snoke may be gone but that just means that his compass, the thing that had been guiding him, telling him how to act and what to do, was gone. He had to make decisions on his own.

“I couldn’t have said yes anyway, you know,” she reminds him. 

Kylo nods. “I know,” he says.

Rey glances over, and then extends her hand. This time, she’s offering her hand, palm up. “One day,” she says, patiently waiting for him.

He could very easily reject her, not take her hand. If he’s angry with her, if he’s truly hurt, she knows he won’t. But if he means what he says, that he wants to be with her, in  _some_  capacity, he’ll do it.

Rey’s heart pounds in her chest when their hands touch once more, his fingers threading through hers, their hands connected between the seats in the cockpit of the  _Millennium Falcon_.

One day, Rey would like it if this were real. That he were really there with her, in this ship. And that they’d be alone. Together.

One day.


End file.
